


Try It On

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, First Kiss, Insecurity, Multi, Polyamory, Scent Kink, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: A relationship, as seen through fabric.





	

Every time Holly pegged Dan, he wore his leather jacket.

She didn't entirely get it - sex is a sweaty, overheated business, and Dan always put his all into everything he did - he wasn't one to just starfish and take it. 

So there he was, lying flat on his back, his ankles on Holly's shoulders as she carefully lined the head of her rainbow strap on up with his hole, with that ridiculous leather jacket on, the leather stark against the paleness of his chest. 

"So, uh... how would you react if I told you that I had a crush on someone?" Dan looked up at her nervously, licking his lips. 

"I'd ask why you were telling me this right now," said Holly, her hips mid-flex. "Do you want me to stop and we can talk about this?"

"God no," Dan said, and his voice was plaintive. "Just... I... I can't find the moment."

"So right now is the moment?" Holly slowly sank her cock into him, until it was halfway in, down to the yellow. 

"Hold on," Dan mumbled, and he actually _sat up_ , forcing more of her cock into him. He actually... pulled his jacket off, and he held it out to her, trembling. He was propped up on one elbow, holding the jacket out with the other, his toes curling against her ears and his cock hard and purple against his belly. 

"What's... what's up?" Holly licked her lips, looking him up and down, trying to adjust so that his heels weren't digging into her shoulders. 

"You wear it," said Dan. "Please?"

"Didn't know you had a leather fetish," said Holly, teasing, as she pulled the jacket on carefully. She was going to make it all gross and sweaty, but who cared. The leather was cool and it smelled amazing, whispering against her skin. The inside was lined with satin, and it slid against her damp skin, pebbling her nipples. 

Now she was the naked one, but for her dick and the leather jacket. 

"I'd say... I'd say you're the one with the leather fetish," said Dan, and he looked... he was so vulnerable. Completely naked, just... just taking her cock, all the way in. The muscles in his calves were like rocks, and she squeezed them, trying to get him to relax as his knees trembling against her. "But, um... I have a crush."

Holly drew back slowly, then pushed back in, relishing the tight squeeze of his muscles and the way the light from the window gilded the line of his throat, down to his chest. He was so pretty, and it wasn't fair.

"Who do you have a crush on?" She squashed the little spark of jealousy, and the wisp of... something. Hope that she had been capital-S-special. 

He loved her. That was enough. 

"You can't laugh," Dan said, then "Oh! There! Again!" 

Holly swiveled her hips, and Dan tried to curl like an armadillo, his hips coming off the bed as she pressed the head of the fake cock against his prostate. He had his hands in his hair, then over his face, one covering his mouth, the other one over his eyes.

"Dan. Dan, I won't laugh, but... mm... you have to look me in the eye when you tell me. Okay?"

"... okay," said Dan, and he let go of his face, to grip at the sheets, lifting his hips up to meet hers, his cock leaking so much pre that it was drooling down his side, a sticky waterfall. "I've got a crush... on Jack."

"What, our intern?" Holly paused, fully seated. 

"No," said Dan. "The other Jack. Septiceye. The green one."

"Oh. Oh!" Holly smiled, and whatever nervous knot that had started to coil up in her gut untensed. It wasn't some mystery person more beautiful than she could comprehend. It was Jack. 

Jack who was quite good looking, very true, but he was still… he was a person she knew. Not some scary far off stranger.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," Dan said, and he sounded so miserable that Holly took pity, reaching down between them and palming his cock, her thumb right over the head of his cock. 

"Am I laughing?" She kept herself deep seated, just circling her hips enough to grind against his prostate as she jerked him off. "I think it's cute. You should totally go for it."

"You think... ah! You think he'd be interested?" Dan sounded so nervous and plaintive, his whole face open and vulnerable. "I mean, since he moved here - "

"I think the only way you can find out is if you ask him," said Holly, doing something interesting with her fingers that made Dan cry out and jerk under her, his cock twitching like a lizard. 

"Y-you think?" He was beginning to tense up, the muscles in his belly hardening and the head of his cock turning darker. 

"Totally," said Holly, and she gave a harder thrust. "But for now...." She held a leather sleeve up to her nose, taking a deep breath of it and sighing, the back of the nose taste of the leather filling her head up. "How about for now, we concentrate on what's at hand?" She gave him a long, slow stroke, spreading his pre-cum along his shaft, and Dan cried out, his face turning redder and screwing up. 

"I can... I can do that," Dan panted, humping into her hand and against her dick. "Totally."

"I trust you," said Holly, "to keep your mind on the job, I mean." She began to rock her hips again, harder, building up enough force that he was being pushed forward with each thrust. His bare sole was right up against her ear, sliding in her hair, and that felt... well, it felt strange, but he was moaning like he was being paid for it, his leg beginning to shake the way it always did right before he came. 

"J-job?" Dan had covered his mouth again, pressing down with his fingers, panting through his nose. "I wanna... I wanna get paid for this... for this... shit...."

"I mean, if we got - " Holly squeezed him, from root to tip, and he erupted in her hand like a volcano, hard enough that he sobbed, cum spurting across his chest, a few beads of it dripping down his shaft, to puddle in his pubic hair. 

"Whoa," said Holly, and she laughed. "How about... how about next time, we get Jack in, huh?" 

His cock twitched in her hand, and she squeezed it just hard enough to make him cry out, before she let it go.

"I think I owe... I think I owe you a bit," Dan panted, making a face as she drew out of him, slowly. "Lemme just wipe your seat off, then we're good." He dragged his hair out of his face and rubbed his face, then grinned at her, clearly very pleased with himself. 

"You're such a fucking dork," Holly said, wriggling out of the harness.

The leather of the jacket was smooth against her nipples, and she was laughing as he licked her to orgasm, her own knees shaking and her hands in his hair. 

* * * 

“You know, when I invited you out on a romantic walk in the park, I wasn’t really planning for the weather to be so shit,” said Dan, glancing down at Jack, clearly nervous. “Are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

Jack wrapped the leather jacket tighter around himself, looking out at the falling rain from inside the big concrete carpark. “What else do you have to give? It’s not like you’ve got another jacket stashed around or anything!”

It was kind of embarrassing - they’d gone on an actual date, after an awkward as hell conversation spurred on by Holly, and Jack had a feeling that Dan still wasn’t sure if he was going to get laughed at or something like that. 

Which was ridiculous to think, because this was fucking… Dan Avidan. Danny Sexbang. Possibly one of the sexiest men this side of anywhere, and here he was, asking _Jack_ out, with the permission (and interest) of his equally hot girlfriend! 

Jack glanced up at Dan, and he smiled, his teeth chattering ever so slightly.

“Oh, fuck, you’re really cold, aren’t you?” Dan’s long arms wrapped around Jack, pulling him in for body heat, and Jack blushed, his heart speeding up. Oh shit. Oh fuck, holy shit. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing, I know,” Jack said, and he laughed, aware of how nervous he sounded but not really caring at that moment in time. “I’m from fucking… rain central, and I’m gonna catch my death in LA of all places!”

“You’re not gonna catch your death,” Dan said, and one of his big hands was on the back of Jack’s head, pressing Jack’s cold nose into his warm neck. “We can go into my car and warm up.” 

“Into your car, huh?” Jack pulled away, just enough to look Dan in the eyes, and he waggled his eyebrows, grinning. “Didn’t see you as someone so forward on the first date!”

“Oh, fuck, I didn’t - I mean, uh, that is -” Dan was turning bright red in the yellow halogen light, almost orange, and it was so… awkward, so opposite of Danny Sexbang, and Jack was laughing as he stood on tiptoe, one hand going to the back of Dan’s head. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” he told Dan. “I mean, if that’s okay.”

Dan froze, and he stared at Jack with his big brown eyes. “I, uh. Okay. I mean that it is okay. If you want to. If you’re just doing it because -”

Jack kissed Dan, closing his eyes and running his fingers over the leather covering his hand, where the sleeves of the jacket flopped over his hands. 

Dan’s lips were warm and soft, dry. His long arms were still on Jack’s sides, his hands fitting carefully into the small of Jack’s back. When they pulled back from kissing, he was panting, his eyes shiny. 

“That was, uh... .” 

“I’m a better kisser when my teeth aren’t chattering,” Jack said, and he was grinning. 

“Should we, uh, should we go someplace warmer?” Dan cleared his throat, hooking one finger into the belt loop of Jack’s pants. 

“Probably someplace that’s not a car park,” Jack agreed. “I feel like I’m about to star in some shitty black and white indie horror!” 

“Oh god, no,” said Dan, taking Jack’s hand and squeezing his fingers. “I don’t like horror movies.” 

Jack squeezed back, as they made their way towards Dan’s car. 

* * * 

Jack woke up curled up to Dan, one spidery hand on Jack’s hip, his green hair catching on Dan’s scruff. 

Holly was sleeping next to him, her legs tangled in his. Her thighs were sticky with lube and slick and dried cum, her shoulders, breasts, neck dotted with hickies. 

She was going to be out for a while - three orgasms, followed by double penetration, then two more orgasms could really knock a person out. 

Jack, who had only had one orgasm, was feeling pretty awake and kicking. 

Dan was too - or at least, certain bits of his anatomy were. His erection was right up against Jack’s ass, tucked between the cheeks of his ass. 

“Hi,” said Dan into Jack’s hair, his hips grinding against Jack’s. “Sleep good?”

“Pretty good,” Jack agreed, grinding back. “I, uh… I think I’ve come to the conclusion that Holly isn’t mad at me for liking you.”

“What was it that tipped you off?” Dan rolled onto his back, and he stretched, his back cracking and his toes curling. 

Jack took the opportunity to trace his eyes over the full long line of him, from his scrunched up face to his tense calves. 

“Maybe when she let me cum in her ass,” said Jack, in the most casual tone possible.

That startled a laugh out of Dan, and he covered his mouth quickly, when Holly stirred beside him, making a sleepy noise. 

Jack stood up, his own cock hard, and he stretched as well, rubbing his eyes. He caught Dan’s eyes tracing over him, and he struck a dorky pose, one hand behind his head, cocking his hip to the side. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Dan said, and Jack blushed, rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

“Oh. Geez. Oh.” Jack cleared his throat. How to even deal with that. He took a step, and then he recoiled, because he’d just stepped in something cold and slimy. “What the - oh!” He laughed, quietly, quiet little giggles that came out of his nose in ticklish snorts.

“What’s so funny?” Dan propped himself up on one elbow.

“I just stepped in Holly’s panties,” said Jack, leaning down and picking them up. They were a boring pair of cotton panties, with green and blue stripes, cold and slimy at the crotch. “I think she was, uh… she was looking forward to this. Before we got started.” He laughed, still self conscious. 

“Oh geez. That must feel horrible,” said Dan, and he winced in sympathy. 

Something about that wince made Jack’s devil rise up, and he grinned down at Dan. “Hey man,” said Jack. “You should try them on.”

“What!?” Dan almost raised his voice, and it ended in a strangled sort of yawp. 

“Put them on,” said Jack, gesturing. “C’mon. Please?”

“Can’t I at least put on a pair that she wasn’t just wearing?”

“What, you don’t want to wear your girlfriend’s panties after she’s been wearing them?” Jack thrust them at Dan, and he smiled when Dan took them with a resigned sort of expression. 

“They’re gonna be… yep. They’re cold,” said Dan. He stood up though, and he held the legs open, stepping into one, then the other. He made a face as he pulled them up his thighs, adjusting his junk inside of the soggy cotton. 

Jack licked his lips, and wasn’t entirely sure why. He shivered, because… wow. Okay. 

That was fucking hot. That was really fucking hot. 

“Oh my god, it’s _cold_ ,” Dan whined. “Can I take them off already?”

Jack sat on the bed, and he looked up at Dan. 

“I wanna suck your dick, like, right now,” said Jack, looking up to meet Dan’s eyes, brown on blue. “Please?” 

“... that’s kinky,” said Dan, but he was grinning as he sat on the bed next to him. “But, uh… I can’t cum standing up.”

“Yeah you can,” said Jack. “You were standing up when we were fucking Holly earlier!”

“Well, okay, I can, but then I fall over,” said Dan, defensive. “I don’t want your first time to really blow me to result in me falling on you. I’d totally lose my edge.”

“Your edge,” echoed Jack, watching Dan swing his legs back onto the bed. His cock was still hard, creating quite a sizable bulge in the panties. 

“Yeah,’ said Dan. “I don’t want you to think I’m not cool or something.”

“God forbid,” said Jack, getting on his belly and crawling between Dan’s legs. 

“Exactly,” said Dan. His voice was breathless. “You know I’m the… the coolest guy around, right?” He spread his knees open wider, and then he whimpered, as Jack kissed the head of his cock through the wet panties. 

“Oh,” said Jack, and his voice was quiet. _Oh._

It smelled like Holly. It smelled like Holly, and like Dan, and it was… it was….

Fuck, it might have been the hottest thing ever. 

Jack wrapped his lips around the head of Dan’s cock, and he tasted Holly around it. He knew Holly’s taste - he’d eaten her out, three hours earlier, and she had cum on his face like a waterfall. He’d sucked Dan’s cock too, a few times, although it was always a bit… furtive.

Holly was sleeping right there, and he had fucked her - his cum was as puddled on her thighs as Dan’s was, as her own. And… she liked him. She kissed him, she laughed at his jokes, she remembered his favorite food. 

How had he gotten so lucky? 

Dan rested his hand on top of Jack’s head, fingers tangled in the green. He was shifting his hips, slowly, and he tasted like musk and salt, like himself, like Holly, even a little bit like Jack. 

Jack pulled Dan’s cock out, but kept it surrounded by the fabric, wrapping his hand around the cold, slimy shaft. He wrapped his lips around the head, jerking it off gently. 

“Oh, fuck, Jack, do you know how much of a… tease this… is, oh, fuck, Jack!” Dan’s feet were planted on the bed, and he was thrusting up into Jack’s mouth, gasping and groaning, his hips rolling every time Jack bobbed his head. 

“Are you saying you want me to stop?” Jack leaned in, swirling his tongue along the head of Dan’s cock.

Okay. So he didn’t have a lot of experience with giving head, but he’d been reading up on it. 

It always helps to do your research!

Dan seemed to be enjoying himself - his cock was leaking more pre-cum, adding more salty goo to the mix in Jack’s mouth, and his chest was beginning to turn red, heaving with each breath. 

“Oh, fuck, Jack, okay, maybe not… maybe not a... not a….” 

Jack glanced up - Dan was losing himself in the sensation, in all of it. His whole body was shaking, was rolling, the bed bouncing enough that it was a miracle that Holly wasn’t waking up, she slept like the dead, and Jack was almost trying to fuck his mouth, his tongue flickering and rasping, making Dan writhe and moan. 

There was another hand on Jack’s head, a smaller hand, and he glanced up, to see Holly rolled over, her head on Dan’s chest, as she played with his nipples, grinning. 

“You got bored, huh?” She was grinning, her voice husky with sleep. “Can’t say I’m gonna complain too much.”

“We… ah! We aim to… please,” Dan gasped out, still humping into Jack’s mouth.

“I don’t think we have to worry about aiming,” said Holly. “Not with the panties, at least.” She twanged the elastic. “Although I gotta say - I really didn’t see you as the panty type.”

“Jack’s… idea - oh shit!” 

Dan came, and the fabric in Jack’s mouth quickly became over saturated, cum dripping into his mouth like melted ice cream.

Jack drew back, making a face at the taste of it, and he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, panting. “Hi,” he said to Holly, blushing. 

“Hi,” she said back, tugging on his hair. “Is your jaw tired?” 

“It could be more tired,” Jack allowed, waggling his eye7brows and getting up on his elbows. 

“That’s good to know,” said Holly, spreading her legs. 

Jack crawled between them, nuzzling into her thigh.

Fuck he was lucky. 

* * * 

“Holly, have you seen my purple socks? I think I left them in the - what?” 

Dan looked at Jack. 

Jack looked at Dan.

“What do I need to pay you to pretend you didn’t see this?” 

Jack was running his hands over his thighs, which were covered, rather fetchingly, by light blue fabric. 

He was in a dress. 

He was in Holly’s dress.

It wasn’t a dress she wore that often - she always complained that it was too tight on the hips.

It wasn’t too tight on Jack’s hips.

“You don’t need to pay me anything,” Dan said, taking a step inside the bedroom. “Although I am curious why you’re wearing my - your - our girlfriend’s clothes when you could get your own?”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. 

“Well, um,” he said. “I wanted to see what it was like. I don’t have, like, deep seated gender feelings or anything, but she always looks so comfortable, so I thought -”

“You’d just try it?” Dan took a step closer, and he put his hands on Jack’s hips, the fabric bunching under his palms. “Totally understandable.” 

“You are sporting some _serious_ bonage there, man,” said Jack, looking down, where Dan’s thigh was pressed against his own. 

“It’s not my fault, my boyfriend is in front of me looking super cute,” said Dan, and then he froze, as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Shit.

He hadn’t… actually used that word before. The B word. At least, not in regards to himself. Well, no, he’d used it in terms of him being someone else’s boyfriend, but he’d never had a boyfriend himself, and did Jack even - 

“Dude,” said Jack, and he was looking up into Dan’s face, his blue eyes amused. “Calm down.” 

“I’m totally calm,” Dan said. and he kissed Jack for totally chill reasons.

He did want to kiss Jack - how did he not want to kiss Jack, with Jack in front of him. With Jack’s curvy hips in soft, flippy cotton, with Jack smelling like Holly, smelling a little bit like Dan, Jack….

His mouth was soft and warm, his stubble a familiar drag against Dan’s own. When he pulled back, he was panting, his cheeks flushed pink, and he had a boner, pressed right up against Dan’s thigh. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” said Jack, and he stood on tiptoe on his bare feet to kiss him again, his fingers curled into Dan’s belt loop. 

“Well… you’re cute in general,” said Dan, and he was blushing harder. 

He wasn’t gonna win this, was he?

With a groan, he grabbed Jack around the waist, pulling him into his lap, so that Jack was straddling him, that skirt riding up around his hips, and then Dan was grabbing at Jack’s ass, squeezing it. 

“Fuck, you don’t play around,” said Jack, and he was giggling, grinding against him, breathing heavily. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and the head of his cock was leaving a damp spot in the skirt of the dress, hard and wet against Dan’s belly, and Dan… Dan wanted his hands on it. Wanted his mouth on it, wanted his mouth on Jack.

That was easily arranged.

Dan kissed Jack, and he ground against him, holding him in place, fiddling with the skirt, then pushing it up, shoving his own pants open, so that their cocks were right up against each other, hot and leaking, stiff and red. 

“Do you have a secret crossdressing kink or something?” Jack was panting, reaching down to grab Dan’s cock, squeezing them together, 

“You’re… one of my favorite people,” Dan said, awkward and flush, “and you’re wearing the clothes of another one of my… favorite people.”

Wow. arousal was making him stupid. This shit was intense. 

But Jack wasn’t running away, he wasn’t giving Dan a weird look. His cock was hard and wet in Dan’s hand, in Jack’s hand. He was kissing Dan, his hands balled up in Jack’s shirt, and they were sweaty. 

They were going to need to wash Holly’s dress. 

Especially because Dan was cumming, his cock spitting across Jack’s, and that was more lube for Jack, and he was fucking Dan’s fist, and he came across Dan’s belly, Dan’s shirt.

Jack sagged against Dan’s chest, and panting, and then he laughed, a bti shakily.

“Maybe next time,” he said, “we should get you some more… some actual pretty clothes. That aren’t Holly’s.”

“Seriously,” said Holly from the doorway, sitting on the bed next to them. She kissed Dan, then Jack, then made a face. “I’m taking you boys shopping. I need underwear that actually fits me.” 

“But your underwear already fits you,” Dan pointed out, letting go of their joined cocks. He looked down at his wet hand, made a face, and wiped it on his shirt. He was going to be doing the laundry anyway. 

“Not when you guys wear it, it doesn’t!”

“But I wasn’t wearing your underwear,” Jack said. 

“Not the point,” Holly said, but she was smiling when she said it. 

* * * 

Holly was washing the dishes when Dan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. 

“Hi,” said Dan, nuzzling into her neck. He was wearing pajama pants, with no shirt. “Why are you up this early on a Sunday morning?” 

“It’s almost ten,” said Holly, leaning back into him. “Just because you and Jack are sleeping the day away - “

“This is the most he’s slept since we started dating, and you know it.”

Her stomach twisted at the “d” word, and she smiled, a soft, secret smile to herself, and leaned back into him. He was warm and he smelled like himself, like, sleep, like Jack, like herself. 

“Well, okay, yeah,” said Holly. “Maybe next time Arin has to do a nonstop Grump session, you guys could not fuck around until three in the morning the night before.”

“You’re no fun,” said Dan, and he pressed down on her belly with his hands, kissing along her neck, to her jaw, behind her ear, in just the right way to make her shiver. 

“You didn’t say that last night,” said Holly, and she wriggled against him. His morning wood was hard against her butt, and his sparse chest hair was pressing through her shirt.

Technically his shirt, but how did it matter this early in the morning? 

“I didn’t say anything last night, said Dan. “Me and Jack stumbled in at four in the morning and passed out in bed.” 

“My point still stands,” Holly said. 

“Your pants are falling off of your ass,” said Dan,yanking on her belt loops, making them droop even further. 

“They would, considering they’re not actually my pants,” said Holly. She yanked at the belt, which was still too loose. 

“Why are you wearing Jack’s pants?”

“How do you know they’re Jack’s pants?” 

“Because I’d know if they were my pants.”

“What, through some cellular bonding, since you wear them so often without washing them?” 

“Funny,” said Dan, and he pulled harder on her pants. The belt jingled, and he was grinding against her. “But I was thinking more the fact that you’re not walking on five yards of fabric.”

“You’re not that much taller than me,” 7said Holly, and she made a startled noise, when Dan pushed the pants down around her thighs. 

“You’re wearing his boxers too!” Dan sounded delighted. “Is Jack not alone in his crossdressing fetish?” His hand slid up under the shirt - it was definitely his shirt, he could feel the Rush decal against his hand, as he held her breasts in his hand, pinching her nipple. 

“Listen man, I just had to feed the pigeons and the cats and Pancake, and then I had some other stuff to do, and we left the dishes in the sink ages ago, so….” She took a long shuddery breath, as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, little arrows of pleasure through her belly. “I just… put on the first pair of pants that I could get over my hips to go out.”

“Oh my god, Holly,” Dan murmured, and he was laughing. “I think wearing Jack’s pants is giving you all of his energy.” 

“I’m not vibrating off of the walls,” said Holly, grinding back against him, as his other hand went into the slit of Jack’s boxers, into her, the very tip of his finger circling her clit. Just enough to make her wriggle, it seemed like, and she whimpered.

“I guess I’m not doing my job right,” said Dan, and he slid his finger lower, collecting the wetness already drooling out of her with one long finger, to rub it against her clit again, her hips stuttering forwards. 

“You’re… not being paid for it,” Holly mumbled, and her hips were twitching. She whimpered when the tip of his finger slid into her - not enough to touch her g-spot, or even to give her the sensation of fullness. 

Just enough to make her knees shake, her pussy grasping at what wasn’t there. 

“No? Maybe I should be.” His thumb on her clit, his finger inching inside of her, and she rested her elbows on the sink, bent double now, with Dan bent over her. His breath was hot on her neck, in her ear, and his body was heavy and warm on top of hers. 

“I’d.. disagree. Keep it… artisanal.” 

“Artisanal pussy rubbing?” Dan chuckled, a puff of air stirring the hair above her ear. “I feel… well, I think we’re… not in the right city for that.” 

“What’s the… oh, fuck, Dan, please!” Holly went boneless, her hands dropping into the soapy water. 

“Found your g-spot,” Dan said cheerfully, and he curled his clever fingers against it. 

She would have killed him for that tone of voice, except he was pressing down on her clit and her g-spot at the same time, two fingers now, and who cared what he said, who cared what he was doing, who cared about anything, as long as he didn’t _stop_? 

She humped back against him, shameless, as he added another finger, filling her up, another one, three fingers pulling her pussy open, his thumb rotating on her clit like a game pad, and Jack’s belt was jingling with every thrust of her hips, and that made it worse, didn’t it?

The same way that Jack’s belt jingled when he was being fucked, and that spurred him on further, it seemed, as her pussy spasmed around him, as her whole body began to to tense up, her knees wobbling and her pussy twitching and spasming around him, until she was cumming in a shuddering, shaking heap, cum gushing out of her and soaking into Jack’s boxer’s, that was going to do a number on him, wasn’t he, and the thought of him jerking off, sniffing his boxers and smelling her, and that made it worse, her orgasm going on longer, longer, until....

“Holy shit,” Dan said, and he grabbed her by the middle as she flopped forward, boneless. “I didn’t know you could cum like that, pigeon.” 

“Pigeon? Since when have you called me pigeon.” She whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of her. She could hear him sucking her pussy juice off of his fingers, and that made her throb again, arousal twitching in her belly.

What was it with these two? They made her a fucking teenager again. 

“As fun as it would be to fuck you like this,” Dan said into the back of her head, “how about we go to the bedroom, where I can cum without hurting my knees. And we could wake up Jack with a blow job.”

“I like this plan,” Holly said, licking her lips and standing up on shaking legs. “Let’s go do that.” She paused, looking down. “Except maybe, uh… maybe I’ll pull my pants up first.” 

* * * 

Dan was moping. 

He wouldn’t admit to moping, because Dan Avidan wasn’t one to mope.

… maybe he was moping.

He was wearing Jack’s shirt. 

It was a green shirt, with a picture of Septic Sam across the front. Jack wore it to sleep, and he had “forgotten” it. 

Well, more accurately, Dan had stolen it out of Jack’s suitcase, and now he was wearing it, but nobody needed to know that. 

“Are you a sad pants?” Holly flopped onto the bed next to him, resting her head on his chest, her ear right over his heartbeat. 

“My pants are not sad,” Dan said, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. 

“No, but the rest of you is,” said Holly. She pressed her nose into his shirt, and she took a deep breath. “It doesn’t even entirely smell like him anymore, either.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Dan mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. His face was turning bright red. 

“You liiiiike him,” said Holly, her voice teasing. Then she went quiet. “I do too.”

“Yeah?” Something in Dan’s stomach did a bit of a flip. “Would you want to, uh… keep… keep things up?”

“Yeah,” said Holly. Then - “Your pocket is vibrating, baby.” 

“My phone,’ said Dan, and he wriggled, pulling it out and holding it up to his face. “Oh. Hey. It’s Jack.”

“So? Answer it!” 

“Gimme a sec,” Dan said, and he fiddled with buttons, propping himself up. 

“Why are you guys in bed at this time of day?” Jack was in a chair, holding his phone up.

“We’re not all dynamos like you are,” said Dan, and he laughed. “I’m old.” 

“You’re not that old,” Jack and Holly said at the same time. 

“Fine, fine,” Dan grumbled.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Jack squinted at his screen, and he burst out laughing. “Oh my gods, even when I’m not around you steal my clothes!”

“You’re one to fucking talk,” Dan said, and he was laughing as well, Holly giggling into his collarbone.

“I’ll be back in three days,” said Jack, and he blew a kiss at the screen. I miss you both!” 

“We miss you too,” said Holly, and she kissed Dan.

A few more words were exchanged - one of them was even a four letter verb! - and then the phone was hung up.

“It suits you,” said Holly, as they lay in bed together. 

“What does?” 

“You know. Being happy.” She paused. “And that shirt.” 

“Baby, I make anything look good.” 

Holly burst out laughing.


End file.
